Last Chance
by DrThunder
Summary: Harry and Draco have been mortal enemies for as long as they can remember .... will Harry's feelings toward Draco change when he realizes he almost killed him? One Shot taking place during HBP


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter :(  
Warning: Drarry slash. If this were a movie itd be rated PG13  
Summary: Harry and Draco have been mortal enemies for as long as they can remember .... will Harry's feelings toward Draco change when he realizes he almost killed him? One Shot taking place during HBP  
Authors Note: Dont hate me because its short. Please? And you can thank BananaPanda2010 for the last paragraph. italisized words are thoughts

* * *

"SECTUMSEMPRA!" Harry yelled across the lavatory, causing me to spin in the air and land ungracefully in a puddle of water. It felt as if a thousand swords were ripping through my flesh all at the same time. I couldn't help but cry. I was quickly losing consiousness as the idiot just stood over me staring at the blood pooling around my body. I wanted to yell at him that I was dying, to go get help but the only noise that came from my mouth was screaming. The last thing I remember before waking up in the hospital wing was seeing Harry's worried face and hearing him whisper 'I'm sorry.'

***

Snape was there when I woke up. He was standing at the foot of my bed, in deep thought. He didn't notice I woke up until I loudly cleared my throat. His head snapped back to my face as he spoke.

"How are you feeling?" If I was any other student I would have thought Professor Snape had gone mad. I wasnt though, and Severus was my godfather. I was used to the softer side that he didnt show to anyone but me.  
"My chest hurts. What the hell was that spell he used? Ive never heard of it before." Snape handed me a potion for the pain which I quickly ingested. I nearly retched at the taste but forced myself to keep it all down.  
"It doesnt matter. What does matter, however, is that you get your rest. You need to be healthy in order to complete your task." With that he left the room. His robes twirling around him as he went. _I should really get him to teach me that_, I thought to myself. I would have chuckled if I didnt already know that it wouldve hurt as the potion had not kicked in yet.

I was about to lay down and attempt to go back to sleep when I heard footsteps coming closer to my bed. I bolted upright forgetting my pain and grabbed my wand from the bedside table.  
"Whos there? Show yourself!" I tried not to sound scared even though I was terrified. Potter materialized right before my eyes. _How the hell. . .  
_"What are you doing here? Come for a second round? Come to kick poor Draco while hes down?" I was seething mad. How dare he come here! As if anything he said was worth listening to.  
"I-I just came to apologize. I didnt know what that spell did. I wouldnt have used it if I did." Potter and his stupid hero complex. He couldnt even hurt his enemy without feeling bad. What was he going to do if he ever killed Voldemort, throw him a funeral?  
"Save your apologies for someone who cares Potter. If you hadnt used it I would have just crucio'd you anyway." It wouldnt have worked because I wouldnt have meant it but Potter didnt need to know that. Scarhead stepped even closer to my bed. I was starting to feel a little uncomfortable now. He was so close I could touch him. Not that I wanted to.

"Can I see your scars?" He asked so quietly I hardly heard him. "Please?" I was really uncomfortable now. Why the hell would he want to see them? Should I show him? Maybe it will make him feel even worse. Bad enough to finally pitch himself off the Astronomy tower and save me from killing the Headmaster. I eyed him curiously as I pulled the blankets away from my body. My eyes never left his face as I slowly lifted my shirt. Potter gasped when he finally saw the damage hed done to me. He really was very strange. He sat next to me on my bed, still staring at my body.

I was trying to read the emotions on his face when I felt a rough callised hand trailing the longest scar on my abdomen. The feeling of it sent chills up my spine. I felt tingly all over.

"What are you doing?" The only reason my voice sounded normal was because I was forcing it to. I should have pushed him off of me. Its what I would have done if he were anyone else. I didnt though because my brain had melted to goo the moment he touched me. At that moment, I wanted nothing more than for him to touch me. . other places. . as well.

Finally meeting his green eyes with my blue ones he answered, "This is probably the last chance Ill get to. . ." he didnt finish the sentence. He looked as nervous as I felt.  
"Last chance to what?" He never did answer me, verbally at least. Instead, he chose to lean in and capture my lips with his. I opened my eyes wide at the intial shock then relaxed into the kiss. It was slow and awkward at first, then we became used to eachother and it turned heated and passionate. Like the only thing that mattered was that kiss. The hands on my stomach moved to grab onto my hips. I moved my own hands to the messy brown hair and pulled. It broke our kiss and forced Potter's head back. I left a trail of kisses and bites along his exposed jawline and neck. He moaned a delicious gutteral sound that pulled me back to his mouth.

When we could no longer breathe we parted. We rested our foreheads together trying to catch our breath. Reality finally came back to me. What do you say after youve just made out with your enemy? 'Nice snogging you. Hex you tomorrow!?' I was saved from saying anything, however, by the man who was still straddling me. When did he get there? I dont remember that.

"You have no idea how long Ive waited to do that." I just laughed quietly and pecked his forehead. Gazing at him, I said, "Join the club." We both laughed, and stayed with each other until we needed to part ways and return to our own lives. Our own friends and our own worlds. Someday, I hoped, this could become our world, our life, our friends. Until then, a Slytherin can dream, right?

The End.


End file.
